


sweet, sweeter, sweetest

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Valentine's Day, sesquidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Scandal and Bane play Russian roulette with a box of chocolates.





	sweet, sweeter, sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> 015/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #45 – game.

Bane holds the chocolate carefully in his large hands and brings it up to his mouth to take a tiny, tentative bite. He barely holds back a wince and has to force himself to swallow it.

He tosses the rest of the candy into the open box on the table in front of them, shaking his head in disgust. “Sugar masquerading as some kind of fruit. _Atrocious._ ”

Scandal snorts, popping a whole chocolate in her own mouth. 

Caramel?  _Nice_ . 

“I’m starting to think Valentine’s Day isn’t the holiday for you, big guy.”

“I don’t understand the appeal of _this_ ,” he gestures at the box before them. “Why not label what’s inside each piece? Why leave what you’re eating up to chance?”

“Keeps it exciting, I guess.” Scandal shrugs. “You wanna try another?”

Bane eyes the chocolate box like it’s an enemy. “I’d rather find my excitement elsewhere, I think.”


End file.
